Karate Dad FFVs (Unformatted)
by gdedwards11
Summary: Wax On Wax Off
Page **107** of **107**

Written by: Geoffrey D. Edwards

503 Stilson St

Earlville, IL. 60518

Home: 815-246-9075

Cell: 815-509-6831

Writers Guild Of America West – Registration Number: 1472355 Unsolicited – Not asked for

 **Begin Lines**

 **1 INT: Camera pans over a room full of cubicles – Mid Morning – Office lighting**

An office in downtown Chicago. (Maybe show high-rise buildings first). The sound of computer keyboards and printers in the background.

 **2 int: Camera settles on Paul French**

He's typing away on his computer in his cubicle (show computer code on screen). He's engrossed.

Dan and Mr. Wellington come up behind Paul and watch him work for a second. They look at each other then at Paul.

Then Paul notices them standing behind him.

 **PAUL**

Hey Mr. Wellington, Dan.

 **WELLINGTON**

Hey Paul.

 **DAN**

Paul.

 **Paul**

What's up fella's?

 **Wellington**

Is that the Second National Bank Project?

 **Paul**

Yes sir, it is.

 **Dan**

 _ **Looks at Wellington…**_

…Paul, can we pull you away from that for a second?

 **Paul**

Sure guys.

They walk together to Wellington's office. Dan closes the door behind him.

 **3 int: wellington's office – mid morning – office lighting**

 **Wellington**

 _ **Kindly…**_

…Sit down Paul. Would you like a cup of coffee?

Paul and Dan sit in front of Wellington's desk where he sits. Wellington fumbles through some papers, then looks up.

 **Paul**

No thanks.

Wellington gets up and hands him one anyway.

 **Wellington**

Paul, did you know that Second Bank is changing their system over to Dot Net, their going completely PC-Based?

Paul puts his forehead in his hands. He knows what this means.

 **Dan**

That was, as you know, the last of our customers using your language.

 **Paul**

 _ **His head still in his hands…**_

…Yeah, I know.

 **Wellington**

Paul, you're a great guy, a great employee. Heck I've even considered you a friend, we've tipped a few beers together. I couldn't ever show favoritism but…

Paul nods his head.

…We just don't have a position for your skill set anymore.

 **Paul**

I know, I saw this coming.

 **Dan**

Why didn't you update your skill set? The company offered to pay for it.

Paul doesn't respond.

 **Wellington**

Paul, nothing grieves me more, I just couldn't convince the board to keep you here. Paul, I'm so sorry, if there's anything we can do for you and your family…

 **Dan**

I'm so sorry buddy.

Paul just waves his hand.

 **Wellington**

Paul, we tried to find some companies that still use your language but… we even tried some of our competitors.

 **Dan**

Even the ones who use Main Frames use a different programming language. I mean, face it buddy, that language is a dinosaur.

Paul nods again.

 **Wellington**

We've arranged three month's severance and three more months of benefits.

Hands Paul his walking papers.

God bless you Paul, we all wish you and your family the best.

 **Paul**

Thanks Mr. Wellington.

Wellington gets up, shakes Paul's hand and leaves Paul and Dan alone in the office. Wellington closes the door behind him. Dan, still sitting, leans over and puts his hand on Paul's shoulder.

 **Dan**

Paul, if you're angry with me I understand…

 **Paul**

 _ **Interrupts Dan…**_

…Dan, you know me, I know your hands were tied. You're a great friend. I know you fought for me, our friendship means more to me than that.

 **Dan**

Well… I still wouldn't blame you if you were mad.

 **Paul**

Hell, I ain't mad buddy, I'm just worried about the kids. This is my fault anyway, I should have gone to school and updated my skills. But they're the reason I never went back to school.

I just couldn't with Beck gone and all. They were so young, I just had to be there for them.

 **Dan**

They are great kids, I'll give you that. I wish I was as good a father as you are. I never spend time with Lissa, the mall has become her father.

Paul laugh's a little.

Listen, if we're still truly friends, leave the kids with Mike and come have dinner with Diane and I tonight.

 **Paul**

 _ **Thinks…**_

…You know, that's not a bad idea, what time do you want me there?

 **Dan**

Sevenish.

 **Paul**

I think I'll take you up on that buddy. But don't expect me to be the life of the party.

 **Dan**

 _ **Jokingly…**_

…You never are.

They laugh.

 **4 INT: Paul's house – Kitchen – early evening – lighting dependant on set**

Michael is in the kitchen with his sister Becky doing the dishes. Paul walks in.

 **MICHAEL**

Hi dad, what do you want for lunch tomorrow?

 **Paul**

 _ **Pauses, sits down…**_

…Michael, you and your sisters are the greatest kids a dad could ask for, you know that?

Michael and Becky look at each other.

 **Both reply (but not simultaneously)**

Thanks dad.

 **Paul**

I won't need a lunch, I lost my job today.

The kids react. Becky puts her hand over her mouth. Michael signals her not to let Paul on to her concern.

 **Mike**

It's ok dad, you'll think of something, you always do.

 **BECKY**

Yeah dad, we're not worried.

Paul shakes his head at how great his kids are.

 **Paul**

I think I'm going to go over and have dinner at Dan and Diane's tonight, can you guys handle things?

The kids look at each other again.

 **Mike**

Of course dad, you never do anything for yourself, go ahead.

 **Becky**

Yeah dad, go ahead, we'll get Tina in bed and stuff.

 **Paul**

Thanks, and don't tell Tina yet, you know how she worries.

 **Becky**

Oh, no problem dad, you'll tell her when the time is right.

 **5 EXT: Dan's house - outside front – Dusk.**

 **6 INT: Dan's kitchen – still early evening - kitchen lighting**

Paul is at one end of the table, the house is a-buzz, Diane's at the other end. Dan walks in through the screen door with a platter full of steaks and potatoes off the grill.

 **Dan**

Consider this your last good meal before poverty sets in.

Diane is disgusted with Dan's poor sense of humor. She gives Paul the "sad look".

 **DIANE**

Oh Paul, I'm so sorry. When Dan told me what he was going to do today, I said "if you do I'll divorce you." I said, "you can't, Paul is your best friend!"

Paul looks at Dan

 **Paul**

Did she?

 **Dan**

No.

Diane gives him the sad look again. Paul starts to dig in.

 **Paul**

Dan you are the best back yard griller I know. Diane, everything is terrific!

The doorbell rings.

 **Dan**

Oh, I forgot to tell you. My brother STEVE is in town. He comes and has dinner when he's here.

Dan disappears to let his brother in. Paul and Diane look at each other but don't say anything. The two walk back into the kitchen together.

 **7 steve**

Paul, this is my brother Steve, Steve, Paul.

They shake hands.

 **Paul**

Steve, Proud.

 **Steve**

Yeah Paul, likewise.

Steve sits down.

Steak, wow you must be special Paul, all I ever get is Hamburger Helper… and I love your Hamburger Helper Diane.

Steve eats another bite and talks with his mouth full.

You a truck driver Paul?

They all look at each other but no one speaks. Steve stops eating.

What'd I say?

 **Paul**

Well I was a programmer till Dan fired me.

 **Steve**

Dan did that, Diane you shoulda otta divorced that bastard.

 **Paul**

No, no, now it was my fault. The company gave me ample opportunities. I didn't bite and now I'm payen for it.

 **Steve**

 _ **Steve shrugs it off and keeps eating...**_

…I really thought you were a driver.

 **Dan**

Why?

 **Steve**

He talks the talk. Matter of fact he reminds me a lot of… well… myself.

 **Diane**

 _ **Laugh's…**_

…You two are a lot alike.

 **Paul**

Truck driver ey?

 **Steve**

Hey, they're looking for guys where I work, TTT Tractor Trailer Tires it's not far from here.

 **Paul**

Nah, aren't you guys gone weeks at a time, I can't be away from my kids that long?

 **Steve**

I am, but I think they're actually looking for local haulers. You'd be home every night, weekends and holidays off.

 **Paul**

 _ **Ponders this...**_

…What's it pay?

 **Steve**

Fair to start, but inside two years you could be making upwards of, oh, seventy-thou depending on how many hours you want to put in.

Dan and Diane look pleased.

 **Dan**

Well there you go buddy!

 **Paul**

Well now that all sounds great but how the hell am I supposed to learn this, I don't guess you just jump in and start driving?

 **Steve**

No, you're right. There's schools everywhere. It's about three grand and it takes about three months.

 **Dan**

Paul, that's perfect, you're great with that sort of stuff. You've got three months worth of income and insurance left, and I'm sure I could get the company to pay for the school!

 **Paul**

Really?

 **Dan**

Sure, Mr. Wellington told me that if you needed money to let him know.

 **Paul**

Wow!

 **Steve**

Hey, find a school, get your license and come see me.

 **Paul**

Well alright!

 **8 EXT: Chicago Hospital façade.**

 **9 INT: Reception Desk – morning – hospital lighting**

 **Dr. Lynn Sue Miyagi**

Lynn Sue approaches. People in the background, patients, visitors, staff.

 **DR. LYNN SUE**

Hello, I am Dr. Lynn Sue Miyagi. I am the new Staff Dr.

 **VIRGINIA (DESK GIRL)**

Oh yeah, Dr. Cambridge has been expecting you.

She gets on the phone.

Dr. Cambridge, your new staff Doctor is here. Yeah, ok, ok, I'll tell her.

 _ **Hangs up**_

He'll be right down, just have a seat over there.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Oh, thank you.

 **Virginia**

 _ **Nothing better to do…**_

…So, I guess you're not from around here originally?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Oh, very observant of you.

 _ **Pause for effect**_

No, I'm from Okinawa, Japan.

 **Virginia**

Wow, long way from home. Did you Study there?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Ah… some, but mostly University of Illinois.

 **9 dr. cambridge**

Dr. Cambridge walks up. He looks at Virginia sternly.

 **DR. CAMBRIDGE**

 _ **Under his breath**_

How many times have I told you lower echelon types not to chat with the senior staff!

The others standing around or behind the reception desk look at each other like "Oh, brother". Approaches Lynn Sue.

So, Dr Lynn is it?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Dr. Lynn Sue if you please.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

 _ **Put out…**_

…Oh yes of course. Do you have a last name?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes – a – Miyagi.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Me – a – gee?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Correct.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Well, good. I'm actually Dr. Yale Cambridge the fourth, you can call me Yale.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Oh, like the colleges.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Yes, well, like the Universities.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Oh yes, of course.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Well, Dr. Lynn Sue, can I show you around?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

That would be nice.

As they're walking away…

 **Dr. Cambridge**

So, Dr. what kind of car do you drive?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Public transportation for now.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Oh, most of us Doctors have our own mode of transportation. I drive a Beemer myself.

Several of the Doctors standing around chime in…

 **DR. 3 - FARCUTE MAZAN**

I take the El.

 **DR. 4 – ALEX DENERLY**

Me too.

 **ORDERLY 1 – NAOKI CHIOKO**

I take the bus, haven't driven to work in four years. I don't even own a car.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

 _ **Chops busted…**_

…They're probably not higher educated doctors, probably went to U of I or some state college somewhere. By the way, where did you attend?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

U of I.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

So, shall we get started?

They begin they're tour.

 **montage:**

 **10 EXT: Truck driving school**

Music only - about ten other students and a driving instructor. The next few scenes have no dialog. The scenes are backed by music and are of Paul at truck driving school trying to learn to drive. (Scene ends when music ends). Scene should be, comical and successful. He's determined, backing, turning, shifting, bumping, rolling over things, and more of the same.

 **End montage:**

 **11 INT: Back at the hospital – Emergency room – people waiting all around – Early Afternoon**

 **Dr. Cambridge**

 _ **Obviously attracted to her…**_

…So Dr. how would you like to join me for lunch, say a drink to celebrate your first day?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Oh, very sorry, I never date the boss or fellow staff members.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

That some Okinawa tradition or something?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

No, this my own tradition. I dated the boss at my last job, it did not work out too well.

 **DR. 2 DR. BEVERLY MAINES**

 _ **Perks up…**_

…What happened?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I had to move to the United States.

 **(Group response)**

Oh.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Imagine that.

Now Dr. Cambridge looks at Dr. Maines. He's embarrassed. Assigns Dr. Lynn Sue to dirty jobs.

Dr. would you get our new Doctor started in the Curtains, sections one and two.

Dr. Maines knows what he's up to and gives him a look like "Why there?" She shakes her head as he walks away.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Did I say something?

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

It's more what you didn't say.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

What didn't I say?

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

Yes.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **She gets it…**_

…Oh. Well, might as well get started. Curtains section one and two.

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

 _ **Humors her…**_

…Ok, lets see, Bowl obstruction in one, wart removal in two…

 _ **Lynn gives Reaction…**_

…infectious leg gash in three and um, sutures in four.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Oh, sutures, that sounds interesting.

Dr. Maines shows Dr. Lynn Sue the chart. They both cringe.

Ewe.

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

Yeah.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **An obvious attempt at humor…**_

…Oh well, we will just have to start from the BOTTOM up!

Dr. Maines doesn't even laugh a little. Just looks at her like "Was that supposed to be funny?"

Sorry, humor not very popular in Okinawa.

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

I see that.

 **12 EXT: Driving school – Late Morning – Outside Facade**

 **13 INT: Driving school classroom – Morning - classroom lighting**

Students (Mostly older men) are at their desks taking a test. Paul finishes first and brings his test to the examiner. The examiner takes it and begins to grade it. Takes a couple of seconds, then looks at Paul…

 **EXAMINER**

Perfect! Every test you've taken has been perfect. What was it that you said you did for a living before this?

 **Paul**

Computer Programmer. (Jeff Foxworthy adlib here).

 **Examiner**

 _ **Shakes his head…**_

…Congratulations, you pass.

Hands Paul a document.

Go up front and get your license.

Paul does a small victory dance and heads out to get his license.

 **11 INT: Hospital – emergency room – Mid day**

As Dr. Lynn Sue and Dr. Maines are finishing up their rounds…

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

…So since humor isn't a big thing in Okinawa, what is?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Thinks for a second…**_

…Honor.

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

Honor, who cares about honor?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

In Okinawa, everyone cares about honor. My last boss was a Dr. in a large hospital in Tokyo Japan. His father was a great man but his son, my boss, was not, he had no honor. His father was so disgraced by him that he disowned his son.

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

This guy disowned his own son and that makes him great?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

In Okinawa, honor is everything.

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

Wiping noses and clearing bowl obstructions in an ER ward doesn't seem very honorable.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Have to start somewhere.

 **4 INT: Paul's house – Next Day – Morning - kitchen.**

He's by himself on the phone.

 **Paul**

Yes, that's right, I passed… Yes, I have all my endorsements. Road test tomorrow… what time… eight a.m., alright, I'll be there. Alright, thanks… yeah… thanks Steve… see ya then.

 **14 int: Hospital – Dr. Lynn's new office – Midday – Her office.**

Dr. Cambridge walks up. She is hanging plaques on her wall.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Wow, how many plaques do you have there?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Eleven.

Dr. Cambridge reads some of them.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

All of these are qualifications! You're a registered surgeon… a registered Obstetrics surgeon!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes, I love baby's. How many plaques do you have in your office?

 **Dr. Cambridge**

 _ **Stutters…**_

…Ahhh… Four.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Oh, well maybe you just put up the important ones.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Yes, yes, that's right, lots more but they're still boxed up.

 _ **Pause…**_

…What position was it you were working toward?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yours.

They both laugh…

…I mean, not yours specifically…

 **Dr. Cambridge**

…No, no, I know what you meant!

He walks away.

 **9 int: reception desk – early afternoon**

Dr. Cambridge walks out by the reception desk. Dr. Maines and Virginia are there. He looks around at the emergency room triage area. The room is empty except for a few miscellaneous staff walking around.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

 _ **Addresses Virginia**_

Where the hell is everyone, suddenly everyone is healthy?

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

We're done.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

What'd you mean done, we're never done, the emergency room is never done!

Virginia points to the ER Main Entry way where a woman and her daughter walk in, but at the last second they turn and walk away obviously visitors. The Virginia looks at Dr. Cambridge and says…

 **Virginia**

Done.

For a moment he is taken in but then…

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Oh c'mon, nobody… we don't… that's impos… Wait, let me guess, our cute little refugee from Okinawa?

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

The one and only.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

That's impossible… I told you to stay with her…

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

…Never left her side.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

…She can't… you can't…

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

She did.

Dr. Cambridge edges over to Dr. Maines. Nonchalant.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

 _ **Changes the subject…**_

…Did you happen to notice her qualifications?

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

Registered Surgeon!

 **Dr. Cambridge**

…Registered Obstetrics surgeon.

 _ **Cocky**_

"I love babies."

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

And… you know what else she told me?

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Do tell?

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

Next month she's taking her boards to become a Cardiology surgeon.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

A heart surgeon?

Dr. Maines nods.

She could have my job tomorrow if she wanted.

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

Oh no, you're safe for about another year.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

How's that?

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

She has one more year on her residency.

 **15 EXT: Night time – TTT Company Truck Terminal – Outside the warehouse**

Paul and Steve are walking along behind a row of dropped trailers talking.

 **Steve**

…Make sure your paperwork is legible and you have to turn in a copy of that days log every night.

 **Paul**

Log, every night, got it.

 **Steve**

Yeah and…

Steve stops talking mid sentence. He notices some men through open bay doors at the other end of the dock huddled around talking. He stops walking.

 **Paul**

What?

 **Steve**

 _ **Looks across parking lot…**_

…They're Union Mongers. They call themselves The Circle.

 **Paul**

What the hell is a Union Monger?

 **Steve**

Our company doesn't have a union.

 **Paul**

Why not, I thought unions were a good thing?

 **Steve**

They are if you need em. We don't, we got good people running this company. And that particular group seems to have a following.

Not sure what their angle is but it's rumored that if they ask you to join and you don't, you get ousted from the trucking industry or worse. I've heard they beat guys up. Heard they even killed a guy once, beat him to death!

 **Paul**

No kidding.

 **Steve**

I'm not joshing you Paul. Stay away from them, they're trouble and we don't want the union here.

 **Paul**

Ok, ok, call me warned. How'd you stay clear of them all this time?

 **Steve**

We stay in groups, you should too.

 **16 ext: TTT dock – distant – night – dock lighting**

The camera catches one of the Circle members staring at Paul (From a Distance). The guy nudges another member and points out Paul and Steve.

 **joe**

Joe the manager walks out on the dock. He walks up to Paul and Steve.

 **JOE**

French.

 **Paul**

Oh, hey Joe.

 **Joe**

How's your training going?

 **Paul**

Good I guess, you'd have to ask my trainer here.

 **Steve**

He's ready Joe.

 **Joe**

Good, I need you here tomorrow night. We're going to have you on nights until next week, then you'll start your regular day runs.

 **Paul**

That's fine, I'm sure the kids can manage for a few nights.

 **Joe**

Good, eight-o'clock sharp?

 **Paul**

I'll be there Joe, thanks.

 **Joe**

No thank you. We've got guys out on vacation, this is good timing.

 _ **Changes subject…**_

…Oh, by the way, did Steve warn you about The Circle?

 **Paul**

Yep!

 **Joe**

Good, we don't want no union here.

 **Paul**

 _ **Thumbs up…**_

Got it!

Paul and Steve shake hands.

Steve, I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate your help.

 **Steve**

You got a phone, if you need anything, you call me.

 **Paul**

Will do man. Have a good night Steve.

They part ways for the night. Steve waves as he walks towards his car.

 **17 INT: Paul's house - living room - night – he's recently arrived home**

Michael and Becky are watching TV.

 **Paul**

Michael, I'm going to have to work nights for the rest of this week. Can you and Beck handle things until I start my day schedule?

 **Michael**

Yeah dad, no problem.

 **Becky**

Sure dad. So you think you're going to like truck driving?

 **Paul**

No one looking over my shoulder, no office politics, no more back biting, time by myself? Sure I think I can handle it.

 **15 INT: TTT Dock – night - Outside the men's room**

Paul steps out of the bathroom. A very large man steps in front of him. Paul bumps into him.

 **Pete**

 **Paul**

Oh, squze me partner.

Paul tries to walk around the large man but the man stops him.

 **CIRCLE PETE**

You that new guy, French is it?

Paul notices the red shirt and baseball cap.

 **Paul**

 _ **Hesitantly…**_

…Oh, Yeah.

Paul offers him a hand shake. Pete doesn't accept.

 **Circle Pete**

French, how'd you like to join the Union, be a Union truck driver?

 **Paul**

No, no thanks.

Pete stops Paul before he can walk away again.

 **Circle Pete**

Lots of good benefits and the Union can protect you.

Paul pushes his hand away.

 **Paul**

 _ **Standing his ground…**_

…Tell you what big fella, I think the only one I need protection from is you.

Paul stands his ground.

I told you, I'm not interested.

Paul begins to walk around Pete. Pete stands aside but a second man gets in Paul's way. Then a third man appears, followed by several others. Paul is surrounded.

 **Circle Pete**

I can't guarantee you protection if you don't join.

 **Paul**

Looks like you got enough members.

 **Circle Pete**

Oh, we can always use one more.

 **Paul**

 _ **Pauses, Looks around…**_

…Not tonight fella's.

 **18 Fight Scene**

As Paul tries to walk away, one of the men blocks Paul's path. Paul cold cocks him knocking him to the floor. Pete grabs Paul's arms. Paul uses Pete as a post and kicks another aggressor.

What Paul isn't ready for is Pete's strength. Pete throws Paul smashing into a nearby pillar. Paul is knocked for a loop! Paul gets up but he staggers forward, another man four-arm smashes him back to the floor. Pete picks Paul up like he was nothing.

Paul tries to hold his own and punches Pete but Pete is unfazed and soon Paul is overwhelmed. The men give him a severe beating. (Maybe show the beating but with some discretion).

When they finally think he's had enough…

 **Circle Pete**

See, I told you, you need the Union for protection.

They all walk away but all you can see is their legs which reveals Paul, beaten and bloody on the floor.

 **19 INT: Hospital Emergency room – Late Night – Sirens in Background**

The room is basically empty but things are a-stir in the background. Dr. Lynn Sue is about to leave for the night when Virginia stops her.

 **Virginia**

I'm sorry Dr. I know you're on your way out but all of the other doctors are busy or on their rounds. You're the only one around and they just brought a man in. He's been beaten very badly!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

But I just… oh what the heck…

Lynn Sue runs with Virginia to the emergency room. They come to a bed side. It's Paul and he looks close to death. Ambulance personnel are rushing around him with two nurses. Lynn Sue issues orders (Open to adlib here).

 **19b time passes:**

Before long, she has things in order. She orders the nurses to sedate him and put him in a room upstairs.

As they're wheeling him to his room…

 **Virginia**

 _ **Walks up and stands by Lynn Sue's side…**_

…Wow, wonder who roughed him up like that?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I don't know who but this was not a random attack.

 **Virginia**

Girl, now how do you know all that?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Seen this many times in Okinawa.

 **20 INT: Next Morning – Paul's hospital room**

 **Camera pans over to Paul's bed.**

Dr. Lynn Sue walks in and stands by Paul's side. Paul opens his eyes. He has some band aids on his lip and a few stitches so it's hard for him to talk.

 **Paul**

 _ **Painfully…**_

…Hey doc.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Good morning.

 **Paul**

I've had better.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Glad you still have a sense of humor.

 **Paul**

 _ **Adlib…**_

…Yeah, that's me, a laugh a minute.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Who did this to you?

 **Paul**

 _ **Adlib…**_

…Oh, just some new friends of mine.

Changes subject.

Did you patch me up doc?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes.

 **Paul**

Good Job.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Thank you.

 **Paul**

But I still feel like I've been run over by a truck.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

You look like you've been run over by a truck.

Paul painfully steels a chuckle. Just then, Paul's kids come through the door, followed by Dan who brought them, Steve, and two men from his company.

 **Tina**

Daaaaad!

She runs to his bed side and hugs him. Paul winces in pain. Mike sees this and pulls her off.

 **Dan**

Geese Paul, you look like you got run over by a truck.

 **Steve**

Yeah man, you're supposed to drive from the cab of the truck, not underneath it.

 **Paul**

(Adlib…)

 **MANAGER (DAVID ANSILMAN)**

 _ **Steps up to Paul's bed…**_

Paul, I'm so sorry about this. I know you don't have insurance yet but the company will cover everything.

 **Paul**

Don't worry Mr. Ansilman, I'm not the suing type. Besides, I still have the insurance thing going from my last job.

 **Joe**

Paul, was it those Circle guys?

 **Paul**

I think so.

 **Steve**

I told you to stay away from those guys!

 **Paul**

 _ **Adlib…**_

Hell, I bumped into them coming out of the Men's room.

 **Ansilman**

Yeah, the way things have been lately, you can't even pee alone.

 **Paul**

I guess not.

 **Joe**

 _ **Addresses the Dr…**_

Is he going to be alright Doc?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I think we can let him go in a day or two, just want to be sure.

 **Steve**

Fix him up doc, the company needs him and he needs to get home to his kid.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Looks at Paul…**_

…I make a deal with you. I fix you up, you keep the friends you have, no more new friends ok?

The others look confused about the inside joke.

 **Paul**

Sounds fair.

They all go on talking…

 **20 INT: Paul's Hospital room – Next morning.**

Dr. Lynn Sue walks in. Paul is sitting up eating breakfast and watching TV.

 **Paul**

 _ **Mouth full**_

Hey doc. I don't know what you did but I feel a lot better.

Lynn Sue notices that Paul has been cleaned up a little and she finds him somewhat attractive under the circumstances.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

You look much better.

 **Paul**

Oh, yeah, I ran a comb through my hair. Your nurses came in and cleaned me up a little.

She begins to examine him. He continues to talk.

 _ **Adlib…**_

…I just feel like…

 _ **Winces…**_

Ouch… a car ran over me instead of a truck.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Still examining…**_

…Good, good. Who did this to you?

 **Paul**

Some organization around work called The Circle.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

These your new friends?

Paul doesn't say anything.

Why doesn't your company do something about this?

 **Paul**

They're some kind of union. I don't think my company has much control over that. But I'll try harder to steer clear of them from now on.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Stops examining and looks at him…**_

…Good idea. Have you talked to the police?

 **Paul**

Yeah… a guy came in last night after you put me in my room asking me a bunch of questions. I don't know much beyond that.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Ok, I will check on you tonight and tomorrow. If your are ok tomorrow morning I will send you home.

 **Paul**

Great doc.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

You stay home for the rest of the week ok?

 **Paul**

I don't think that'll be a problem.

 **21 INT: Circle Headquarters – Night – dark dirty room**

Several Circle members are milling around, some doing paperwork, others moving freight. Camera picks up Viny and Guss stacking boxes on a pallet. The boxes are labeled "5.56 MM". Tony walks up to Viny and Guss.

 **CIRCLE TONY**

Viny, Guss, take a break, I need to talk to you.

They stop working, several people actually step aside recognizing these main members. Pete walks up shortly after.

What the hell do you's guys think you're doing?

They look confused at each other.

Dis guy in the hospital, French? You's almost killed him!

 **CIRCLE VINY**

Procedure Tony, they decline, we convince em to join!

 **Circle Tony**

Let me ask you sompin smart ass, how many have joined after you beat em up?

 **Circle Viny**

None I guess.

 **Circle Tony**

None! Scare tactics, not a beating! Dats procedure! We can't use him if he's dead!

 **Circle Viny**

So now what?

 **Circle Tony**

Now we got no choice cause of you guys. Now we got to get tough. If we can convince this guy to join, maybe he'll drop the charges.

 **CIRCLE GUSS**

How?

Tony thinks.

 **Circle Tony**

Dis guy got family?

 **Circle Viny**

Three kids, no wife.

Tony thinks some more.

 **Circle Tony**

Dats it, we're gonna scare da hell out of him by scaring da hell out of his kids.

 _ **Pause, addresses Viny…**_

…I want you, Guss and Pete to go over to his house right now and give him… his kids, a talking to.

 **Circle Guss**

Can't, he's not home.

 **Circle Tony**

 _ **Cocky**_

Well where is he?

 **Circle Viny**

Still in da hospital.

Tony slaps his forehead.

 **Circle Tony**

Well when's he comin home?

 **Circle Viny**

Don't know, we beat him up pretty good. Maybe in a couple days.

 **Circle Tony**

 _ **Scolding…**_

…Well then you geniuses can stake out his place until he gets home.

 _ **They look dejected…**_

…Invite yourselves for dinner. But wait until HE gets home.

 **Circle Guss**

Why don't we just scare the kids tonight.

 **Circle Tony**

I want him home. Having the whole family together will be more convincing. And don't beat anyone else up, especially the kids, just scare em…

 _ **Pauses**_

…Unless you have to.

 **20 INT: next day - Morning – Hospital – Paul's room**

Dr. Lynn Sue enters. Paul is sleeping. She wakes him.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Mr. French… Mr. French.

 **Paul**

 _ **Waking…**_

…Oh, hey doc.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

How do you feel today?

 **Paul**

 _ **Thinking…**_

…Well, I only feel like a motorcycle ran me over today.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Do you think you can go home?

 **Paul**

Yeah, I think I can make it.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Ok. I will sign the release. A nurse will come and help you finish and out process.

 **Paul**

Sounds good doc.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Obviously attracted to him…**_

…It has been a pleasure to meet you Mr. French.

They shake hands.

 **Paul**

You too doc.

She leaves the room. Paul strains to watch her leave and shakes his head the way men do when they've seen an attractive woman.

 **9 INT: Hospital – Late Morning – Reception area.**

Virginia is working. There are people around. Lynn Sue walks up to the front desk.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

What we got?

 **Virginia**

Well we got…

 _ **Does a double take…**_

…What's with you?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

What… nothing.

 **Virginia**

I… oh… I know that look.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Trying not to make it obvious…**_

…What look?

 **Virginia**

 _ **Points at her face…**_

…That look!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Clearly I do not know what you are talking about. Come now, let's get to work.

Dr. Maines walks up unaware.

 **Virginia**

Hey doc, look at her face and tell me what you see.

Dr. Maines looks at her, turns away the then looks back intently this time.

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

Yeah, I think I see it… she's got it bad too.

 **Virginia**

Yeah she does.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

You two are acting like little girls, I have no look.

 **Virginia**

Honey, I don't care where you're from, I don't care what color your skin is, I don't care if you're the Queen of England. There's one look that all women get.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

What?

 **Both**

You're in love!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Don't be silly.

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

C'mon, who is it?

 **Virginia**

Oh no, you didn't fall for Yale did you?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

You're not silly, you're crazy!

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

Then who?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Ok, before you start spreading it all over the hospital and if you tell anyone I could lose my job.

Both women listen intently.

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

Oh, oh, this is better than a soap opera.

 **Virginia**

Yeah it is!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Do you remember the man who came in late the other night?

 **Virginia**

Yeah, French wasn't it?

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

Oh yeah, the guy who looked like he'd been run over by a truck.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Laugh's a little…**_

…Yes, that's the one.

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

You're dating a patient, that's a no-no?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Well, I'm not dating him, I'm just…

 **Virginia**

…In love with him.

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

He was kind of cute as I recall.

Virginia looks at her like "How would you know?"

I checked in on him, Yale asked me to check her patients.

 _ **Pause…**_

…Sorry Lynn Sue, nothing personal.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Understandable. How can I see him again if it is against policy? Maybe he is married.

 **Virginia**

 _ **Holds up a file folder**_

Single, got his file right here. Hey girl, I won't say a word.

Virginia hands Lynn Sue a piece of paper.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

His address, I shouldn't.

 **Dr. Beverly Maines**

Sure you should.

 **Virginia**

Nothing against policy to make a house call.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Agreeing…**_

…Hm.

 **6 INT: Paul's house – kitchen - morning**

The family is eating breakfast. The doorbell rings. Paul tries to get up but his body aches prevent him from moving.

 **Paul**

Beck, could you go see who that is?

 **Becky**

Sure dad.

She wipes her mouth and goes into the next room to get the door.

 **17 INT: French family living room – morning.**

Becky opens the door. Dr. Lynn Sue is there.

 **Becky**

 _ **Smiles… doesn't recognize her at first**_

…Oh, hi, um, can I help you?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes, I am Dr. Lynn Sue, I took care of your father in the hospital.

 **Becky**

 _ **Recognizes her…**_

…Oh yeah, wow, um, hang on.

She leaves the door open and runs back into the kitchen to tell her dad.

 **4 INT: Kitchen**

Hey um, dad um, it's that pretty oriental doctor that worked on you at the hospital.

Paul chokes down his food in haste…

 **Paul**

…Well for Pete sake, let her in, let her in!

Becky goes back to let her in.

 **(Camera stays in kitchen).**

Becky and the Doctor come into the kitchen together. Becky is holding her hand.

 **Paul**

C'mon in doc, sit down, sit down. Pardon my attire, I figure I'm just going to dress like this for awhile.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Oh, thank you, and no apology necessary.

 **Paul**

Have ya had breakfast yet, Mike's cooking? He makes a mean scrambled eggs and bacon.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

That would be nice, I have not eaten yet.

Mike puts a plate in front of her and serves her.

Thank you Michaelsan.

Mike likes the way she says his name and smiles.

 **Paul**

Where'd you say you were from doc?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Okinawa… Japan.

 **Paul**

Oh that's right.

 **TINA**

What do they eat for breakfast in Ok-in-a-wa?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Eggs usually, and rice.

 **Mike**

How do you like the bacon?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

It's very good.

 _ **Pause…**_

…Very good! In Okinawa we have a meal called Tamago Kake Gohan.

 **Paul**

Well hey doc, what brings ya out our way?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **She has to think of something fast...**_

…Oh, ah, House call.

 **Paul**

Well great! You remember everyone, Tina, Becky and Michael?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Oh yes and I am Dr. Lynn Sue.

 **Becky**

Is that your full name or do you also have a last name?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

My last name is Miyagi.

 **Becky**

Me-ya…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Mee-ya-gee. You can call me Dr. or Lynn Sue.

 _ **She looks at Paul…**_

…How are you feeling today?

 **Paul**

Great, don't know what you did but I've just got a few aches now. I'll be fit as a fiddle by Monday.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Fit as a…

 **Paul**

…Fiddle. It's a Southern expression, means I'll be in good shape on Monday.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Oh, very good.

 **Paul**

 _ **Looks around…**_

…You kids got something to do?

The kids all reply in the negative. Paul gives Mike a look. Mike finally gets it.

 **Mike**

Oh yeah, I think we do have some… chores or something.

He looks at Becky.

 **Becky**

…Chores, I…

Mike interrupts…

 **Mike**

…Yeah Beck, chores.

 **Becky**

 _ **Looks around, then gets it…**_

…Oh yeah, chores, c'mon Tina, let's go do our chores.

She grabs Tina's hand and leads her out of the kitchen behind Michael.

 **Tina**

 _ **On the way out of the kitchen…**_

…But I'm not finished with my cereal… what's a chore?

By themselves now.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

They are wonderful children Mr. French.

 **Paul**

Paul, please call me Paul.

 _ **Changes subject…**_

…Yeah, they're great kids, I just live for them.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes, I see that. Where is their mother?

 **Paul**

Rebecca, she had a chance to live the good life. I thought I was given it to her. I mean, this is a nice place, I was bringing in good money, she had a nice car…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I think your home is most comfortable.

 **Paul**

I thought so too.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

She wanted more?

 **Paul**

She started working down town for a rich lawyer. I should have seen it coming.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I'm sorry Paul, I don't understand this way of thinking, to want and want.

Paul looks at her for a second.

 **Paul**

Doc, did you really come out here for a house call?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Obviously caught off guard by the question…**_

…Yes, and your children have good hearts…

 _ **Points to her heart…**_

…I can tell. This is rare, even in Okinawa.

 **Paul**

Oh.

 _ **Paul pauses and looks down while asking the next question…**_

…Doc…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Please call me Lynn.

 **Paul**

Oh, ok.

They are both quiet for a moment.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

What were you going to say?

 **Paul**

Oh… a… yeah, well, Doc, I mean Lynn, did you really come here to see how I was doing?

 _ **She tries to answer…**_

…Cause if you did that's ok!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I was… very… concerned about you.

 **Paul**

Well, that's… that's nice.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Do you not believe me?

 **Paul**

 _ **Stutters…**_

…Yeah, oh, yeah, I… yeah I… of course!

They both shy away again.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Good.

 **Paul**

 _ **Pause…**_

…Well, you know, if you had another reason for coming out, well that's ok too. I mean, you come out any time you want, you're always welcome here.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Now she pauses…**_

Paul, I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you.

 **Paul**

No? Ah-oh!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

In Okinawa it is very dishonorable to tell a lie.

 **Paul**

It is?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

And you should know that everything I told you is true… but I left something out.

 **Paul**

Oh, well what's that?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Finding words is difficult…**_

…I did come to see you.

 **Paul**

Yeah, you said that already.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

No, I mean I came to see… you.

 **Paul**

I… oh… Oh… Wow.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I think you are an honorable man and very beautiful.

 **Paul**

Beau… Handsome.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Hand…

 **Paul**

Handsome.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Handsome.

 **Paul**

Perfect, and you are very beautiful.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Not handsome?

 **Paul**

No, a woman is beautiful, a man is handsome.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Ah…

Paul kisses her passionately, she embraces him and returns the kiss. They look at each other for a moment.

 **Paul**

Well, I guess this means we should go on a date.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes, a date that would be good.

 **Paul**

Well alright, what time are you off work?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Six O'clock.

 **Paul**

Good, come here for a good old fashioned American dinner.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Ok, what will we have?

 **Paul**

Hamburgers, French fries, and chocolate milk shakes.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Wonderful, I will be here at seven.

 **Paul**

Great!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Oh my gosh, speaking of work, I must get back.

 **Paul**

Oh, right, right!

She proceeds to the door. Paul follows, she turns before walking out.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

This has been my first house call.

 **Paul**

Mine too.

She comes back for one more. They embrace and kiss again.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I will be here at seven.

 **Paul**

Well, ok but now I know you Doctors are busy so don't worry about being late.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Thank you for your understanding but I will be prompt.

 **Paul**

Ok.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Drops her guard a little…**_

…Whew, it's going to be difficult to concentrate.

 **Paul**

Yeah, I think I know what you mean.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Good bye.

 **21 INT: Circle Union Headquarters – Early evening – Same room**

 **Circle Guss**

Why's dis guy so important anyway?

 **Circle Tony**

The big bosses are using computers now…

 **(The camera zooms out slowly)**

Exposing the other members present…

…Dis guys a computer guy. The bosses need'm. Sompin about… software… pirates or sompin.

 **Circle Viny**

I get it… whatever that means.

 **Circle Pete**

Whatever.

 **17 INT: Paul's house – Night – Almost seven pm – Living room – living room lighting**

Paul is still in sweat clothes, kids are making dinner. The doorbell rings.

 **Paul**

 _ **Looks at his watch…**_

…Hm, she's early.

Paul goes to get the door thinking it's Lynn Sue. When he opens the door, it's the gang. (1st Viny, then Pete, then Guss).

 **22 Fight Scene**

Paul tries to slam the door but Viny is an old dock worker and smacks the door back open hard! Then Pete grabs Paul by the throat practically lifting him off the floor. They burst in, Pete backs Paul up.

Paul gives Pete consecutive left and right hooks, blows that would have knocked out the average guy, but Pete is immense, and with a jerk of his arm, sends Paul…

…flying across the room Darth Vader Style. Paul crashes in a heap against the wall and falls to the floor, not unconscious but down for a few.

His kids come running into the room. Michael tries to defend his bad but Viny pins him against another wall. Pete stands over Paul, Guss guards the two girls.

 **Circle Viny**

 _ **Michael still pinned**_

You da oldest?

 **Michael**

Yeah.

 **Circle Viny**

I want you to tell your dad something for me.

 **Michael**

What?

 **Circle Viny**

Dats a good boy, I want you to tell your dad that it is very important that he join the Circle Truckers Union.

 **Michael**

Why?

 **Circle Viny**

Why?

 _ **Laughs…**_

Inquisitive kid… Because he's a computer expert and we need his expertise.

 **Michael**

I'm sure he heard you.

 **Circle Viny**

 _ **Looks at Paul…**_

…Is that right French? Did you hear me?

 **Paul**

 _ **Pulling himself up off the floor…**_

…I heard ya.

 **Circle Viny**

Dats good, cause you got nice kids and we don't like hurtin kids.

 **Michael**

I'm not afraid of you ya dork!

Michael tries to pull away but Viny squeezes his arm tight. Michael cries out in pain…

 **17 INT: Paul's living room**

…Paul tries to get up. Viny is squeezing Michaels arm.

 **C.U. – Lynn sue's hand**

The camera picks up a hand. The hand grabs Viny's wrist.

 **pan up slowly – zoom out slowly**

Camera pans up to show that the hand belongs to Lynn Sue.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Please let go of the boys arm.

Viny looks up, her hand still on his wrist. He smiles.

 **Circle Viny**

 _ **Smiles**_

Who da hell are you?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Girlfriend.

The three guys start laughing. Viny lets go of Michaels arm. Michael pulls back. She lets go of Viny.

 **Circle Viny**

Girlfriend, French we didn't know about no girlfriend, you keeping secrets from us?

Paul moves forward but Pete punches him back down almost knocking him out.

At this point Lynn Sue uses martial arts to knock Pete away from Paul.

 **23 Fight Scene:**

 **NO BOUNCY CAMERA STUFF!**

Lynn takes out all three men. The fight scene should be clear, should last a minute or two. She will have difficulty with Pete but eventually bests him also.

Paul could come around and get in it from the floor but he's limited. The kids and Paul should have surprised reactions as Lynn Sue dispatches the Circle men. Then she comes to Paul's side and helps him up.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **She looks at Michael…**_

…Are you all right?

Michael nods still holding his arm.

 **Paul**

What kind of a truck hit me this time?

The three men start to get up. Lynn Ki-ai's and takes a ready stance. Viny helps Pete up, Guss runs out the door, Pete show's he's had enough and backs out the door with his arm over Tony's shoulder.

 **End Fight Scene**

They're gone. Michael and his two sisters regain their composure and rally to Paul.

 **Michael**

Dad, you alright?

Lynn Sue helps Paul up.

 **24 EXT: Circle Union Headquarters – Evening – Outside the front door**

The three pull up in a car. Tony, walks up noticing that Pete needs a helping hand, Tony opens the door. The three men climb out slowly, obviously beaten.

 **Circle Tony**

What da… You guys look terrible, what da heck happened?

They gather themselves but they don't answer.

Geese you guys!

Tony is looking at them. Then he looks at Viny. Viny doesn't return the look even though he knows Tony is looking at him.

Viny what… French? French did this to you?

Viny doesn't answer. Tony looks at Guss. He doesn't answer but nods his head in the positive.

He got some kind of body guard or something?

 **Circle Viny**

Yeah, dat's it, he's got a body guard.

The other two chime in.

 **Circle Pete and Circle Guss**

 _ **Not simultaneously…**_

…Yeah, yeah, a body guard.

 **Circle Tony**

Good god, that guy must be something!

 **Circle Viny**

Yeah… HE was.

 **Circle Tony**

Pete? All three of ya's at once?

 **Circle Guss**

He knew that martial arts stuff.

 **Circle Viny**

Yeah, the martial arts stuff, he was really good at the martial arts.

 **Circle Tony**

He must have been. Well come on in, let's get you guys patched up.

As they're walking in the door…

…What da hell are we gonna do about this martial arts guy?

Pete and Guss sneak a peek at each other like (Hope he doesn't find out it's not a guy).

 **17 INT: Paul's house – living room - Same night**

The police are there asking questions.

 **Paul**

…So I'm almost down for the count. This guy grabs Mike by the arm. I tried to get up and the big guy cleans my clock, I'm blurry. I'm lying there in a fog when… when…

 **COP**

When…

 **Paul**

Well, hell, when Wonder woman showed up!

Everyone accept Lynn Sue looks at each other.

 **Cop**

Wonder woman?

 **Paul**

Well, yeah, I mean, I could only make out that it was a woman but…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

…No Wonder woman, just me.

 **All**

You?

 **Michael**

 _ **Realizes it was Lynn Sue…**_

…Yeah dad, you should have seen her, she was like Bruce Lee!

 **Bechy**

It's true dad. That big guy hit you and the next thing I know there were bodies flying everywhere!

 **Tina**

Yeah dad, bodies flying everywhere!

Paul just looks at Lynn for a moment.

Are you going to marry my dad?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Embarrassed…**_

…I don't know Tina, why do you ask?

 **Tina**

Cause my dad always says "He don't like girls that can Kick his aa…"

 **Paul (Adlib)**

…Tina, she sure has a way with words don't she?

All laugh.

 **Cop**

Well, I got your statement Mr. French. It's great that you were able to ID these guys, we'll round em up and find out what their malfunction is.

 **Paul**

Thank you officer.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes, thank you officer.

 **Cop**

You're welcome… Wonder woman.

 _ **Turns…**_

Come on all, let's leave these people in peace.

The cops leave and close the door behind them. Paul's group all look at each other.

 **Paul**

Well, we got cold hamburgers, cold French fries and warm milk shakes for dinner, anyone hungry?

Everyone is.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Paul, aren't you going to eat?

 **Paul**

Naw, I just had a knuckle sandwich.

Nurses his own bleeding mouth… Lynn Sue pities him as they all walk into the kitchen.

 **4 Kitchen**

 **Michael**

We can't do much about the milkshakes but we can microwave, that alright with everyone?

All agree.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

That would be fine Michaelsan.

 **Michael**

 _ **While he's microwaving…**_

Hey Lynn, can you teach me some of that stuff you just did?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Karate and Kung Fu. Yes Michaelsan, I would be happy to teach you.

 **Tina**

Me too, me too!

 **Paul**

Hey, never mind them, I'm the one needing defending around here. Teach me!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Paul, I cannot teach you martial arts quick enough for you to learn to defend yourself. It takes many years of training.

 **Paul**

Yeah, how long did it take you?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I was in training for twelve years of my life. And even now I train on my own.

 **Michael**

Twelve years, wow!

 **Paul**

Yeah, that's a long time. How'd you learn all that stuff anyway?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Ah, this is a very long story.

 **Paul**

 _ **Achingly sits down at the dinner table…**_

…Long night.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

True.

 **Michael**

Yeah, tell us!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Oh my, where to begin. When my grandfather was very young, his family lived in China, so for about the first eight years of his life he learned the Chinese art of Kung Fu. But revolution came to China. The Japanese offered refuge to some Chinese families in Tokyo.

Eventually my grandfather moved away from China and came to Okinawa. In the later years of his young adult life he learned the Japanese art of Karate.

 **Paul**

So he had a good amount of schooling in both?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Exactly. One day he met another woman in our little village who was also from China. So they would be married. She would be my grandmother.

Soon after they were married they had a baby, my father. He was their only child. When my father was five years old, my grandfather began to teach him both Japanese and Chinese martial arts.

One day my father was in the town and met a boy named Soto. He and my father became good friends. Soto had no family so the Miyagy's took him in.

Soto and my father trained hard under my grandfather until he was too old to train them anymore.

 **Michael**

Wow, they must have trained for a long time!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes Michaelsan, although I don't know exactly how long, I know that at one time my father and Soto were the force to be reckoned with in our village.

 **Paul**

So anyway…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Anyway, one day when my father and Soto were older, a woman came to the village named Yukie. She was Japanese and she was beautiful. Both my father and Soto fell in love with her. Yukie chose my father and Soto became very angry.

My father and Soto were both very honorable men in the village but my father, his friend, left Okinawa as so not to disgrace Soto and came to America.

 **Paul**

So your dad, moved away, rather than disgrace his friend and marry this beautiful woman?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Correct.

 **Paul**

Why would he do something like that?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Honor.

 **Paul**

Honor?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Honor is everything in Okinawa. Or it was.

 **Paul**

Was?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes, for even though Yukie was now free to marry Soto, she refused because she was still in love with my father.

This angered Soto even more. Honor left our village for a time. Soto took control of many of the business in our village and ruled with an iron fist.

According to my father, it wasn't long before our village was in shambles.

My father became a citizen of the United States and joined the American Army. He fought in Korea and became a decorated war hero. The American's brought him back to the US so that he could train American troops to fight.

While he was home he met a Chinese woman and they got married. This was of course, my mother. She became pregnant with me but died giving birth to me. I have a picture of the two of them that I will show you if you like.

 **Bechy**

I'd love to see that.

 **Paul**

Yeah, I'd like to know what your pop looked like.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

In the mean time, Soto got married to another woman. They had two children. In those days, people got sick easily because there were no inoculations for them. Soto's wife got sick with Pneumonia and died. One of Soto's son's committed suicide over his mother's death. The other son grew to be an expert at martial arts but became even more corrupt than his father. He had no honor and ruled by fear.

 **Paul**

But now you're still alive right?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Correct. My father is still in the Army but too busy to take care of me. I was about three when he brought me back to Okinawa. He left me with Yukie never having visited his mother and father. He left immediately back to the US rather than dishonor his friend.

Yukie kept me a secret from Soto saying that I was an orphan. A couple of years later Yukie wrote that my grandmother had died. My father did not return to morn her. A mistake he would only make once.

When he was out of the military he and Yukie would write and she told him of my early life. When Yukie wrote that my grandfather was dying, my father and an American student of his made the journey back to Okinawa.

Soto had all but destroyed our village. Gambling and prostitution were the commerce of the time. My father and Soto watched my grandfather die.

Soto gave my father three days to mourn. Then he and my father were to fight to the death.

 **Michael**

Why, what would that solve?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Michaelsan, an honorable question from an honorable young man. It would solve nothing but Soto's heart was so clouded with anger that he believed this was the only way he would regain his honor.

My father pleaded with Soto to forgive him but Soto would not. The night of the third day Soto waited for my father at the place where they would battle.

Suddenly a terrible storm came up. This was common in Okinawa. I was in the bell tower warning everyone when I became trapped. My father's student rescued me. The building where Soto was waiting collapsed and trapped him.

My father saved his life and all was forgiven and forgotten. My father said goodbye to me and Yukie and returned with his student back to the United States.

 **Bechy**

Why didn't you go with him?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

My father was still afraid that if Soto found out who I was that he would be angry again. Soto became a great and honorable man again and restored our village. He brought all of the children in the village…

…together and trained us all in Karate and Kung Fu. Soto was a great man and he was a brilliant teacher. He trained us for twelve years until he was too old.

 **Paul**

So that… is how you came to know both Karate and Kung Fu?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Correct.

 **Paul**

There must be something you can teach me that will help me out.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I'm sorry Paul, there is just not enough time.

 **Paul**

I guess I understand, probably do more harm than good.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

You are again wise, and honorable.

 **25 inT: paul's Semi**

He backs his truck into a warehouse dock. He gets out of the truck and goes into the building. He leaves the truck running.

 **26 EXT: Outside Misc building**

 **27 INT: Inside the building – Misc freight bldg**

Paul Steps up to the counter and hands the lady at the desk his paperwork.

 **DESK LADY**

What door ya in hun?

 **Paul**

Three.

Hands Paul some paperwork.

 **Desk Lady**

Go through that door and wait by door three, someone will eventually help you.

 **Paul**

OK Thanks.

Paul walks through the door, walks over to his dock and waits. Eventually a man on a fork lift stops.

 **FORKLIFT DRIVER**

Wach-ya-got?

Paul hands him the paperwork.

 **Forklift Driver**

OK.

The driver takes off after Paul's freight.

As Paul is waiting he notices a man at another door with a red shirt and cap getting loaded. Eventually he drops it thinking it's his imagination.

Soon the forklift driver arrives with his freight. They exchange business words, Paul signs a document and the man loads his truck. Paul bids him good-bye and walks the length of the dock to the exit.

 **26 EXT: Outside Misc building**

Paul steps outside the building, down the steps and walks the length of the parking lot to his truck. He gets in, organizes his things and starts the truck.

As soon as he starts the truck, the driver's side window is smashed in! The door is opened and Paul is pulled from his seat! He falls down on the ground!

 **Circle Viny**

 _ **Standing over Paul…**_

…So you called the cops on us ey?

Viny kicks Paul in the ribs.

You don't call the cops on us!

Kicks Paul in the ribs again! Other Circle members are now standing around Paul.

Viny tries to kick Paul again but this time he's ready! He grabs Viny's foot and kicks his other foot out from under him! Viny hits the ground! Paul gets up but is taken down by a martial arts kick to the face! He's stunned but gets up slowly.

 **Circle Viny**

Yeah tough guy, we got our own body guard now!

Paul can see the martial arts expert, Chow, out of the corner of his eye. The man does martial arts kicks and flips. He's obviously good.

Paul charges for the back of the trailer. Someone catches his foot. He falls by the back tires. Someone has his leg and is pulling him. He sees the tire chock, it's heavy and attached to a chain. He grabs the tire chock and swings it. Guss is caught in the side of the head and goes down hard. Pete comes from behind Guss. Paul swings again at Pete but misses.

He swings again and let's go, hitting Pete in the chest. Paul then rolls under the trailer, comes up on the other side and quickly climbs in on the passenger side of the tractor.

 **25 int: Paul's Semi**

He closes the door and locks it. Then he locks the driver's side even though the window is broken out. He jams the truck in gear and starts to pull away. Chow jumps up on the running board and tries to stop Paul.

Paul grabs the Microphone of the CB radio and clocks Chow in the forehead. Chow falls off and Paul is out of the lot and down the road. He's relieved at first thinking he's escaped, but soon a pickup truck and a Lincoln are chasing him.

 **28 ext: A car chase ensues**

Before long a police car shows up, then another. Before long three are six and in the chase. Paul sees his chance and turns the truck in order to block his pursuers. The chase stops and the police, guns pulled, apprehend the Circle members.

 **later on:**

 **15 INT: TTT Building - dock**

Sitting on the dock of the warehouse are Paul, Steve, Joe and Lynn Sue.

 **Joe**

I don't know what to say Paul. This thing has gotten out of hand.

 **Steve**

Yeah, Paul, usually they back off by now. They're really after you for some reason.

 **Paul**

 _ **Favoring his wounds**_

I don't know either.

Paul's phone rings. Paul answers and gives a couple responses.

OK thanks.

Hangs up.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Who was that?

 **Paul**

The Police, they've been watching me.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Paul, you were…

 **Paul**

…Bate?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

That was very dangerous.

 **Paul**

It's all right, I told them they could. And they did show up just in time.

 **Joe**

I guess they did. Geese Paul, I don't know what to tell you.

 **Paul**

Yeah, you said that Joe.

 **Joe**

Sorry.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

What else did the Police tell you?

 **Paul**

They said those guys would be in jail for a month until their hearing. I hate to say it Joe but I think the best thing would be for me to just join em.

 **Steve**

You can't, they'll have you hauling something illegal for them you'll end up in jail.

 **Paul**

What other choice do I have Steve?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Fight!

 **All**

Fight?

 **Paul**

For what?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Your children. For Steve, for Joe, for me, for yourself.

 **Paul**

With what?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Your hands.

 **Paul**

I tried that Lynn, you saw where that got me?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

You have a month.

 **Paul**

No I don't. Just cause those guys are gone doesn't mean they won't send someone else.

 **Joe**

Possible but… I don't know about that.

 **Steve**

Steve's right, it might take em awhile to find new thugs.

 **Joe**

That does seem to be the trend.

 **Paul**

I don't know Lynn, even if you could teach me to fight…

Joe and Steve look at each other.

…you said it yourself, it takes years to learn.

 **Steve**

What would she teach you, what are you talking about?

 **Paul**

Don't ask.

 **Joe**

 _ **Laugh's**_

Yeah, what could a woman teach you?

 **Paul**

 _ **To Joe**_

You wanna find out?

 **Joe**

 _ **To Paul and Lynn**_

Hey, you two could train right here at night. Use the warehouse.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Looks around…**_

…It could work.

 **Paul**

Hell, this ain't gonna work! This is ridicules!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Paul, what is your passion?

 **15 zoom in - slowly on Paul and Lynn.**

 **Paul**

My what?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Your passion? My passion was to be a doctor. I went to school for fourteen years. I never gave up because it was my passion.

 **Steve**

It takes fourteen years to become a doctor?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Eight years in Okinawa, ten years in America. Because of my training in Okinawa, I was able to complete my American medical training in six.

 **Paul**

Can't you just transfer your license?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

No, when I came to America, I had to start all over.

 **Paul**

Why did you come to America?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

When I finished college in Japan, I worked for big hospital in Tokyo. I fell in love with the administrator. But I soon found out that this man was actually Soto's son.

 **Paul**

The son Soto disowned?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Correct. When I confronted him he was with important people. He said I disgraced him and he released me from my job there.

His word was far reaching and before long, I was unable to find a job anywhere in Japan.

I went back to Okinawa and told Soto about it but Soto said he could do nothing. Yukie and my father where in my village. Soto had eventually invited my father to come home. Yukie and my father were eventually married and lived together in Okinawa until my father died two years ago.

 **Paul**

And Yukie?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yukie is still alive. We write often. Soto died four years ago. Anyway, I told Yukie and my father what had happened. My father gave me money and sent me to the United States to be a doctor.

It would be six more years before I could practice medicine in this country. Fourteen years all together but I did it because it was my passion. So Paul, what is your passion?

 **Paul**

 _ **Thinks…**_

…I don't know.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Is it truck driving?

 **Paul**

 _ **Hesitant…**_

…No offence Joe, but no, I don't think it is.

 **Joe**

I should hope not, it sure as hell ain't mine.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Is it computer programming?

 **Paul**

Um, no, it paid good and all but I don't think that was my passion either… I guess I'd have to say it was my kids. Yeah, I think my kids are my passion.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I would agree.

 **Paul**

You would?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Very few men in the world can say that. I think it is most honorable.

 **Paul**

Wow, thanks, never thought of it that way.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

So what are you going to do about it?

 **Paul**

 _ **Geared up now**_

Fight!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

We have one month.

 **15 INT: Night – TTT Warehouse – dock**

Paul and Lynn start training.

 **Training – montage**

The next several scenes are of Paul and Lynn training. I'm open to suggestions here. They should be methodical the way Mr. Miyagi taught Denial in the first movie but attuned to the warehouse setting. She has Paul doing all kind of things that Paul isn't sure about but he keeps doing it. This goes on for nights, weeks.

It's a tire distribution company so there are lots of tires around. They could use the tires to do kicking, throwing, blocking, ducking. Big tires for strength exercises, small tires for karate chopping, breathing like in the first movie. "Breath, in through nose, out through mouth."

Instead of Wax on, Wax off, it could be, tire on, tire off or something like that. Throw the tire, Block the tire, etc.

After a couple of weeks Paul is frustrated and confronts Lynn. This conversation is acted but there are no actual lines. It's all done to music. She finally shows him what he has learned. She turns his training into actual Karate moves. He's astonished, they spare, more training with tires, kicking throwing, karate chopping, ducking, blocking, breathing, etc.

 **More training**

They spare more. Eventually time is up, the month is over. The kids have worked out with them. They spare one more time, his kids watch.

Still on the dock. Paul and Lynn finally stop to take a break.

 **end montage**

 **Paul**

Well, we'll know tomorrow if they got put away or not.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Do you think they will be released?

 **Paul**

I hear tell that's the way of it. They always get off somehow. And that martial arts guy they got, no offence, you're a great teacher and all but that guy walks on air!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes, it is going to be difficult with him. Tell me, what was his stance?

Paul shows her how he stood when he was showing off.

I see, he was doing Kung Fu.

She shows Paul the differences between Kung Fu and Karate.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

But remember Paul, this man has probably been training all his life. You have been training one month.

 **Paul**

Yeah, so what do I do?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Fight with your mind and your heart. (She uses her hand to point to Paul's head and heart). If you fight with this ( ) and this ( ) and he fights with this ( ) and this ( ) (Pointing to her own head and muscles) …then you might be able to defend yourself and escape.

 **Paul**

Escape?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

You cannot hope to beat him. Defend and escape only.

 **Paul**

What good will that do?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

My grandfather always said to my father and Soto, "Best way to win a fight, is not to be there." You defend, then you run!

 **Paul**

I like the way your grandfather thinks, but what's to prevent them from coming after me?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

If you defend well enough, they may be discouraged and leave you alone.

 **Paul**

(Adlib) yeah or dead.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Then they will leave you alone.

 **29 INT: Chicago High rise apartment loft – Yale's place – Night**

Very fancy party, approximately one-hundred people attending, Paul and Lynn arrive a little late

 **Paul**

I feel underdressed.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

You look fine.

 **The camera picks up Yale**

He notices Paul and Lynn and walks over to them. Yale is jealous of Paul.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Dr. Lynn Sue, welcome to my humble home. Who's your friend?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

This is Paul, Paul, Yale Cambridge.

 **Paul**

Yale Cambridge, like the colleges?

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Like the Universities!

 **Paul**

Oh, right.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

So… Paul… What do you do for a living?

 **Paul**

Well, I still haven't decided what I'm going to be when I grow up but at the moment, I'm a truck driver.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

 _ **Looks at Lynn…**_

A truck driver…

 _ **Pulls her aside…**_

…You brought a truck driver to my… can we just talk for a moment…

 _ **Looks at Paul…**_

…In private…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Well, I guess so…

 **Paul**

I'll just grab me a drink.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

No… no… don't do that, just stand there, don't move.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Why can't he get a drink?

 **Dr. Cambridge**

 _ **Quietly to Lynn**_

…because… he's… a… truck driver… they're so dirty and… dusty!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

What are you talking about?

 **Dr. Cambridge**

…Oh yeah, you're Chinese…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

…I'm Japanese!

 **Dr. Cambridge**

…Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why did you bring a truck driver to my party?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

He's my boyfriend.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Your boyfr… no, no, Doctors and truck drivers don't date!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

What?

 **Dr. Cambridge**

They don't… date. They don't get married and they don't have kids! Did he even go to college?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes, he has a degree!

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Yeah, yeah, in what, Dumb Truck Driver one-oh-one?

Lynn is shocked!

Look, you know what the Food Chain is?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I think so.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

 _ **Gestures with his hands…**_

…Doctors that's us, we're like the lions in the jungle. Truck drivers are like the… Gazelle. The Lion… eats the Gazelle, get it?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

That makes no sense!

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Alright… how about this…

 _ **Makes a ruler gesture with his hands…**_

…this is a truck driver, way down here. This is a doctor way over here, understand?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Taken aback**_

I think so.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Good… good… So why don't you take your truck driver home, come back here and we'll find you a suitable date?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I have a better idea.

 **Dr. Cambridge**

Ok!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I will take my truck driver home…

 **Dr. Cambridge**

 _ **Anticipatory…**_

…and…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

…and neither of us will come back!

 **Dr. Cambridge**

…Wait, no, no…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

…Ever!

 **Dr. Cambridge**

 _ **As she's walking back to Paul…**_

…Wait, that's not what I had in mind.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Turns to reply to him…**_

…Yes it is. You are so good at making decisions!

 **Dr. Cambridge**

…Dr. Lynn… wait… I…

She puts her arm in Paul's.

 **Paul**

Can I get a drink now?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

You don't want to drink from that table.

 **Paul**

Yeah… yes I do, I'm thirsty!

She pulls him toward the door.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I will take you for a drink, c'mon lets go.

Paul goes along, not sure why.

 **30 EXT: Down town Chicago – Busy street – Chinese restaurant – late night - Facade**

They pull up in front and parallel park.

 **Paul**

This is a Chinese restaurant, I thought you were Japanese?

She smiles and ignores his comment. Paul comes around the Jeep, lets her out. They lock arms and go inside.

 **31 INT: Inside restaurant – Typical setting - not very fancy – a few costomers**

A young Chinese girl seats them in a booth.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Tonight we will eat, drink tea and Sockeye.

 **Paul**

I thought Sockeye was Japanese.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Actually Chinese but all Oriental drink Sockeye.

The waitress brings them tea. Lynn Sue orders for them in Chinese.

 **Paul**

You speak Chinese too?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

A little, I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering for both of us.

 **Paul**

Surprise me.

Soon the waitress brings food and Sockeye. Paul picks up the little porcelain cup of Sockeye.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

You try…

Paul sips it. He doesn't cough but the audience can tell it's strong.

 **Paul**

Wow, strong stuff!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Drink up…

She drinks hers slowly. Paul follows suite and then begins to eat.

 **Paul**

Wow, this is really good. What is this?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Zhajiangmain (Noodles mixed with heavy flavored meat sauce), Gongbao jiding (Kung Pao Chicken) and Huiguorou (Twice cooked Pork).

 **Paul**

 _ **Still eating, changes the subject…**_

…We left that party because of me didn't we?

Lynn Sue nods the affirmative.

I told you this Doctor, Truck driver thing wouldn't work out.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Paul, can I ask you a question?

 **Paul**

Of course, anything.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Where did you grow up?

 **Paul**

…Pigeon Forge Tennessee grew up on a farm there. Dad was a farmer, Mom was a farmer's wife.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Are your parents still alive?

 **Paul**

Nope, dad died of cancer, mom died of a broken heart, and she might have died of exhaustion too, being a farmer's wife was anything but easy.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I believe that.

 **Paul**

Yep, my brother Jack and I worked the farm till we were old enough to go to college and then we were out of there.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Out of there?

 **Paul**

Yeah, farming was hard and we'd had enough.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Did you know that I grew up on a farm?

 **Paul**

No, I don't think you ever told me that.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes, that was how we survived. We grew mostly rice. We only had enough money to survive. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but my grandfather also made rice wine. It was unlawful but it helped.

 **Paul**

What'd ya do for fun?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Played with other children in the village, made up games, swam in the ocean. We did Karate a lot. Once-in-awhile we would read a book if one was available and written in Japanese.

 **Paul**

Sounds like a hard life.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

It was the life of a farm child.

 **Paul**

I guess it doesn't matter where you're from, farming's just a hard way of life.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

It is true.

 **Paul**

I guess what you're trying to tell me is that we're not so different.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Exactly. Paul, I don't care if you drive a truck.

 **Paul**

Yeah, well what about the fact that you make ten times more money than I do?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Why does that matter?

 **Paul**

C'mon Lynn, even men in Okinawa want to be the bread winners. We're men, that's just how we are.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

That is probably true but it doesn't matter to me.

 **Paul**

I have kids already. Don't you want to have kids?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Maybe but I'm older now. I would have loved to have children but I chose my passion over a family.

 _ **She pauses…**_

…Paul if you asked me to marry you right now, I would say yes. And I would never regret my decision. I would honor you, OUR money, YOUR children and OUR relationship.

 **Paul**

Wow, my ex-wife never said anything like that to me.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I would never be anything like your ex-wife.

 **Paul**

Boy Lynn… I've sure never loved anyone like I love you, that's for sure.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

And I love you Paul, very much!

 **Paul**

My kids sure like you.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

And I love your children.

 **Paul**

Well, this sure seems like a strange place to ask but, Lynn Sue Miyagi, would you like to be Mrs. Lynn Sue French?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I would love to be Mrs. French.

 **Paul**

Well, I guess that means we should get hitched.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Hitched?

 **Paul**

Tennessee way of sayen, let's get married.

By now they're standing next to their table. They embrace and kiss long and hard.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **She pulls away for a second…**_

…Ok.

 **Paul**

Well, Ok then!

They kiss again. The manager of the restaurant comes up to them and chastises them for kissing in his restaurant.

 **RESTAURANT OWNER**

Hey, this is a public place! You want to do that, get a room!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

(Tells the restaurant owner in Chinese that they have just decided to get married)

Writer was unable to find the translation that says "We are going to be married" in Chinese. The owner changes his tone. Now he wants to celebrate!

 **Restaurant Owner**

Oh, why don't you say so! Hey everyone, they getting married!

All the patrons clap. The owner tells his staff to react.

Get food, more Sockeye. Move, move, move! Everyone, tonight we celebrate.

 _ **He addresses Lynn and Paul again…**_

…You sit, you sit! Drink Sockeye!

He pours Lynn and Paul more Sockeye.

 **zoom out slowly**

Show everyone in the restaurant celebrating.

 **15 EXT: TTT dock – next Morning**

Joe is standing on the dock, he looks at his watch. Paul pulls up in his Jeep. Gets out looking disheveled.

 **Joe**

Little late this morning Paul.

 **Paul**

Yeah, Joe I'm sorry.

 **Joe**

I'm just messing with you. I really don't care.

 _ **Looks at Paul…**_

…You look a mess.

 **Paul**

Thanks.

 **Joe**

No offence.

 **Paul**

I didn't go home last night.

 **Joe**

Paul, were you out partying?

 **Paul**

You could say that. Have you ever had Sockeye?

 **Joe**

Once or twice.

 **Paul**

Stuff'll knock you on your butt!

 **Joe**

Don't think I ever drank enough to know. Hey, aren't those the same clothes you had on yesterday?

 **Paul**

 _ **Smiles…**_

…Yep.

 **Joe**

Paul, where'd you stay last night?

 **Paul**

MY HOUSE, you know how I feel about staying with a woman when I ain't married!

 **Joe**

Ok but she… you and her…?

 **Paul**

I asked her to marry me last night.

 **Joe**

You're kidding?

 **Paul**

Nope!

 **Joe**

A doctor and a truck driver, now there's something you don't see every day. Congratulations!

Just then Joe and Paul are interrupted, rudely. Tony and his gang walk up behind them.

 **Circle Tony**

Hey French, I couldn't help over hearing, congratulations.

 **Paul**

 _ **To Joe…**_

…I guess it's been a month.

 **Joe**

 _ **To Paul…**_

…I guess we know how the hearing went.

 **Circle Tony**

So French, where is your little bride?

 **Paul**

Working I guess.

 **Joe**

Isn't that where you should be Tony?

 **Circle Tony**

Business first Joe, business first. And speaking of business, why don't you mind yours. Your retirement is coming up, I wouldn't want you to miss it.

 **Joe**

One, I won't miss my retirement and two, Paul is my business.

 **Circle Tony**

There's a scary thought.

 _ **Changes the subject…**_

…French, I'll get right to the point. You had my boys put in Jail. And though a month really ain't dat long, any time in jail ain't happy time. You get my meaning?

 **Paul**

(Adlib) I do.

 **Circle Tony**

So you can imagine my boys, they ain't too happy with you.

 **Paul**

I can imagine.

 **Circle Tony**

Yeah, French, you know, point blank, they want you dead!

Paul doesn't respond.

French, I'm the only thing standing between them and your wedding.

 **Paul**

 _ **Stands up…**_

…Just what the hell is it you want me to do again?

 **Circle Tony**

All right, you're a computer expert. Yeah we know all about you.

 **Paul**

If I'm such a computer expert, why would I be driving a truck right now?

 **Circle Tony**

 _ **Pauses, ponders Paul's comment**_

Yeah… you know, that's a good question. But here's the problem with that, if you ain't a programmer no more… then my boys is gonna have one hell of a good time with you, your fiancé and your kids!

 **Paul**

My family ain't got nothing to do with this!

 **Circle Tony**

 _ **Points to other guys standing there…**_

…Tell them that, I'm not the one who just got outta jail thanks to you.

 **Circle Viny**

Yeah, them little daughters of his sure was fresh looking.

Paul's had enough.

 **32 Fight Scene**

Paul throws a martial arts kick at Viny, knocking him off balance. He tries to throw another one but its blocked by Chow. Chow throws a reverse punch but Paul ducks.

Out of nowhere Joe hits Chow square in the back of the head with a load bar knocking him clean out. Pete pulls Joe out of the fight. A battle ensues with…

…Paul, Guss, Viny and Tony. Paul has his hands full but is holding his own.

Joe notices that Pete has his mind on the fight and only has one hand on his chest. Joe is small but stocky. He grabs Pete's fingers and bends them back. Pete does down in pain. Joe gives Pete a sturdy right hook and knocks Pete down. Then Joe joins Paul's fight. Joe and Tony go at it.

This is the edge Paul needs. He takes out Guss and Viny just in time to run interference on Pete who is about to go after Joe. Paul and Pete get into it. Paul isn't having much affect, Pete isn't going down easy. Joe finishes off Tony. Joe runs and gets his pickup truck. He pulls his truck a long side the dock, Paul escapes Pete and jumps in, the two take off.

 **End Fight Scene**

 **33 EXT: Joe's Jeep - Convertable**

 **Paul**

 _ **As they're driving away…**_

…Thanks pal, I wasn't getting nowhere with that big fella.

 **Joe**

Yeah, that's Pete. He used to work for us until he joined Circle. We used to call him the Human Forklift.

 **Paul**

I guess. Hey you're pretty good in a fight.

 **Joe**

Thanks, you're not bad yourself. Karate lessons paid off ey?

 **Paul**

I guess, today's the first time I had to use it.

 **Joe**

Hey speaking of which, we should go to your house and get your kids outta there.

 **Paul**

Yep, let's go!

They race off to Paul's house.

 **5 EXT: Dan and Diane's house – Night – Out front**

Paul, Lynn and the kids pile out of the truck.

Dan and Paul talk. Diane looks around to make sure they weren't followed and escorts Lynn and the kids into the house.

 **Paul**

…Dan, I need you to stay here, I need you to protect my kids.

 **Dan**

Alright Paul, if that's what you want.

Lynn comes back out of the house.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I'm coming with.

 **Paul**

Don't know where I'm going yet.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

You're going to the Circle headquarters.

 **Joe**

You're what?

 **Paul**

Yeah, we're going where?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

We have to get something that will get them in trouble, permanent trouble!

 **Paul**

I get it, I think they call that "Damning Evidence".

 **Joe**

That'd be good but how?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I think you say "Sneak."

 **Paul**

That's crazy, we're just going to sneak in and take… what we don't know to take?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yep.

 **Dan**

 _ **Walks up…**_

…She's right Paul. At this point it's you or them anyway. It's your only choice.

 **Paul**

 _ **Thinks a second…**_

…What choice do we have?

 **Joe**

I don't know but how ARE we gonna get in?

They start to get back into Joe's truck.

 **Paul**

We need to think of something between here and there.

They take off, Dan waves.

 **34 EXT: Night – Circle Headquarters – Outside**

Fence in the street.

 **35 int: Zoom out slowly**

Still in Joe's truck, they crawl to a stop.

 **Joe**

This has GOT to be the dumbest thing I've ever done.

 **Paul**

You know, you're right Joe, I can't ask you to do this.

 **Joe**

And you couldn't ask me not to. What do we do now?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Get in uniform, blend in.

 **Paul**

And we do that how… wait don't tell me, I know what you're going to say.

They park the truck out of site and spy out three unsuspecting Circle workers. They jump the workers.

Soon they all three appear in red hats and red shirts that say "Circle".

 **Paul**

 _ **Looks at Lynn's hat…**_

…That's a good look on you.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Oh, thank you.

 **Joe**

I got the fat sweaty guy!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Points…**_

…That way.

They follow her.

 **36 ext: Circle building – Night – parking lot**

 **37 INT: Circle building – Night – Some lights**

The next scenes are of the three of them making their way into the building and around to the office section.

Joe decides he knows what he's looking for.

Finally they go up some stairs just outside of an office. But not without being noticed by someone across the warehouse area.

 **38 int: Circle HQ – Business office**

Lynn looks around and quietly breaks the door open. The lights are out, Joe turns them on.

 **39 int: Lower open area**

This is also noticed by the worker who is making his way towards the offices.

 **38b int: Circle HQ – Business office**

 **Paul**

 _ **Whispering…**_

…What are we looking for?

Lynn shrugs.

 **Joe**

Cargo manifests. The ones they don't want anyone to see.

 **Paul**

Why would they keep records if they're hiding something?

 **Joe**

They can't haul freight without records, they have to have a paper trail. It's too hard to remember what everyone picks up and delivers. Besides, it's the law.

Paul spies a locked cabinet and points to it. Joe gives a thumbs up.

They try to open it but the cabinet is like a vault. Lynn tries a martial arts move but it doesn't work. She shrugs again. Joe notices a computer that's running and points Paul to it.

 **Paul**

 _ **Whispering…**_

…I don't know the password, this won't do us any good if I can't get in.

Joe leans over and clicks the OK button on the password screen. The computer comes to life.

Why wouldn't they password protect this?

 **Joe**

I guess we should password protect ours from now on.

Paul starts looking through files.

 **Joe**

There, that one.

Paul opens a folder, then a file.

That's it, that's what we need.

Paul grabs a CD and sticks it in the computer. Soon the files are all down loaded, the computer is fast. He pulls the disk out and puts it in his top pocket. They start to leave but the worker that saw them blocks their exit.

 **WORKER**

Who are you people?

 **Paul**

We're new.

 **Worker**

So, what the hell do you think you're doing in here?

The worker sees that the computer has been messed with.

Alright, don't any of you move, I'm callin…

…K.O. by Paul! One punch! The worker is out cold. But the worker still managed to punch a button that sounds an alarm.

 **Paul**

We're in trouble, let's go!

They, stepping over the ousted worker, head back out.

 **40 INT: Car – Circle group – driving – night**

 **Circle Tony**

I should have known they wouldn't be at French's house.

 **Circle Viny**

Where would they go?

 **Circle Chow**

Listen, I have a friend (chow's brother) who needs a little extra cash. He's close by and he's as good at martial arts as I am.

 **Circle Tony**

How close?

 **Circle Chow**

Two minutes.

 **Circle Viny**

This is all great but how's this gonna help us find French?

 **Circle Tony**

All in good time, we need this guy. Call him, tell him we're on the way.

 **37 int: Circle Headquarters – Misc Corridors**

Joe notices a couple of TTT trailers parked in the Circle Yard. He shakes his head shamefully at this.

 **41 Fight Scene**

The three are making their way out but someone else spots them. Now they have to fight their way out of the facility.

 **End fight Scene**

 **42 INT: Packed, five into the Lincoln**

Tony gets a call on his cell phone.

 **Circle Tony**

Yeah… yeah. No kidding… yeah. Alright, we'll be there shortly, thanks for the heads up.

 **Circle Viny**

What is it?

 **Circle Tony**

Someone broke into the office at headquarters

Guss is driving, he floors it.

 **41 INT: Circle Headquarters – Night - Corridor**

 **43 Fight Scene**

The three are caught-onto and are fighting diligently against all that oppose them.

 **End Fight Scene**

 **Paul**

This way!

Paul leads them outside.

 **36 EXT: Circle Headquarters – Night – Parking lot**

 **44 Fight Scene**

More fighting, Paul and the other two are getting tired. They manage to get almost all the way out when Tony and his gang stop them at the exit. Other Circle employees gather around.

 **End Fight Scene**

 **Circle Tony**

Well, well, well. I have to admit, I never would have even considered this.

 _ **He looks…**_

Whatga ya got French? Why in such a hurry to leave?

Paul doesn't answer.

Look, you guys are surrounded. There's no way out. Put down whatever you have and maybe we'll let your family off easy.

Just then a crash is heard in the background. The roar of an engine grows louder. Everyone looks. It's Dan in his Mercedes crashing through the crowd of people. He pulls up and the three jump in before they're grabbed. Dan races around the yard with no regard for human life. Soon he charges through the front gate. They're off.

 **45 INT: Dan's car – Racing**

 **Paul**

Sorry about your car Dan.

 **Dan**

That's ok, I've been wanting a new one for awhile. Diane'll have to let me get one now.

 **Joe**

She won't need to, she's going to be burying you in this one.

 **Dan**

Where to?

 **Paul**

The Police!

 **Joe**

What about my truck?

 **36 ext: Dan's car – as their pulling away…**

 **45b Int: dan's car**

 **Dr. Lynn Sue (O.C.)**

Circle property now.

They head off toward the Chicago Police Headquarters.

 **46 INT: Chicago Police Station – Reception Desk – Late night**

Other police are working in the background. Lynn, Dan and Joe sit in the waiting area. Paul and a detective come out chatting. (You don't see the detectives face).

 **Paul**

…Thanks detective.

(We still can't see who the Detective is.)

 **DETECTIVE**

You're welcome, you shouldn't go home tonight though. We'll round these guys up as quick as possible.

 **Paul**

Yeah, we'll stay somewhere.

 **46 int: chicago police foyer**

They all meet. Paul introduces them. (Still can't see who the detective is).

 **Dan**

You know you guys can stay at our place as long as you need?

 **Paul**

Thanks Dan.

 **Joe**

I guess I can't go home either.

 **Dan**

Joe, I meant you too, you're all welcome.

 **Paul**

Sorry to get yawl into all this. It just seems to have snowballed out of control.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I'm always looking for a little excitement.

 **Joe**

I've had about all the excitement I can handle. The old body can't take much more, I'm pooped!

 **Paul**

Me too.

 **Dan**

Well, let's head home then. We'll all just lay low at my place until the detective says it's safe to come out.

 **21 INT: circle Headquarters – Night - Warehouse**

Tony and his gang have rounded up more Circle volunteers to go out looking for Paul. (A Posy)

 **47 EXT: Dan's car – Night –somewhere**

As the gang make their way towards Dan's house they're spotted by a Circle contingent. Circle employees start to follow them.

 **45 int: DANS CAR – DAN**

 **Dan**

 _ **Looking in his mirror…**_

…Ah, I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings but I think we're being followed.

They all look back.

 **Paul**

We can't go back to your place unless we lose em.

 **Dan**

Nope!

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

We must lead them astray.

 **Dan**

Where?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I don't know, I don't know Chicago.

 **Joe**

I know Chicago blind folded. Turn left at the next intersection.

 **47b EXT: Dan's Car – Night – Any street**

Dan swings left and hits the gas. They head onto the Chicago Loop. A short car chase ensues.

Joe finally leads all the vehicles to an abandoned truck depot. Four other Circle vehicles show up. More men pile out.

 **48 ext: old truck terminal – outside - Night**

Paul's gang runs in.

 **49 int: old truck terminal – corridor - Dark**

 **50 Fight Scene**

Dan has a flashlight. The chase is on foot now. Paul's group sticks together. Running about inside the old truck terminal, they take out a couple of the Circle gang but there's more.

 **51 ext: old truck terminal – empty yard in the center of the terminal – Dim lighting**

Eventually Paul's gang ends up out in the open truck parking area. More of the Circle gang has arrived.

 **End Fight Scene**

They're surrounded. Circle is all around them.

 **Paul**

(Adlib) This is a hell of a predicament.

 **Dan**

I'd say.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I'm going to lose my job.

 **Paul**

Your job isn't what you should be concerned about losing right now.

Tony walks up.

 **Circle Tony**

Now, you guys ain't playen fair. We're just trying to do a little business here…

As Tony is talking…

 **(POV) Person spying**

Its detective Larooso, but we don't find that out until close to the end. He's just watching for now.

Suddenly two black limo's pull up. The drivers let their riders out. Two men in black suites find their way through the mob.

 **CIRCLE OWNER CLARENCE PEABODY**

 _ **Calls out…**_

…Tony.

 **Circle Tony**

 _ **Makes his way over to the two owners…**_

…Mr. Peabody, Mr. Powel (LIPTON POWEL).

 **Circle Peabody**

 _ **As he's looking around…**_

…Who are all these people? Lipton, did we hire all these people?

 **Circle Lipton**

I don't recall Clarence.

 **Circle Peabody**

 _ **Still looking around…**_

…Tony, we pay you an inordinate amount of money to keep us out of trouble.

Tony gives an expression but says nothing.

What a frigging mess!

 _ **Pause…**_

Who is French?

 **Paul**

 _ **Pause and out of breath…**_

…That'd be me.

Peabody walks up to him and looks at him for a second.

 **Circle Peabody**

Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused my partner and I?

 **Paul**

 _ **Pauses, still breathing hard…**_

…(Adlib) It ain't exactly been a picnic for me.

 **Circle Peabody**

 _ **Laugh's a little**_

…No, no, I don't suppose it has.

 _ **Pauses…**_

…The information that you stole off of our computer. We weren't expecting that, you got guts, you know that?

 **Paul**

Thanks.

 **Peabody**

Yeah, yeah, you know that's what we were going to hire you for. You used those talents against us, that's pretty damn good. I don't suppose we could pay you…

 _ **Pause…**_

…well, a lot of money to work for us?

 **Paul**

How much?

His buddy's look at him like "What are you doing?"

 **Circle Peabody**

Enough to retire on starting right now?

 **Paul**

You could, the problem is, I probably wouldn't live long enough to enjoy it, so I suppose not.

 **Circle Peabody**

You suppose not ha? That's a shame. On the other hand, you're probably right, someone would probably just knock you off.

 _ **Pause…**_

…I don't suppose you still have that information on you?

 **Paul**

No sir, you suppose right.

 **Circle Peabody**

Hm, any chance you DIDN'T go to the police yet?

 **Paul**

No sir, as much as I hate to say it in my particular position but chances are the police have had a pretty good look at your files by now.

 **Circle Peabody**

Hm, that is a shame.

 **Powel**

 _ **Not as reserved as Peabody…**_

…You dumb son-of-a-bitch, you may have just brought a multi-million dollar business to its knees!

 **Paul**

And how many people have been brought to their knees because of that business? How many innocent people, how many children? How many have you stolen from? How many people have filed bankruptcy because of you?

 **Circle Peabody**

All you had to do was join.

 **Paul**

And all you had to do was leave me alone.

 **Circle Peabody**

Mr. French, have you ever heard of Software Piracy?

 **Paul**

I'm a computer programmer remember?

 **Circle Peabody**

How many people will get hurt by giving up a little software?

 **Paul**

There's nothing I hate worse than a thief. People worked their whole lives on that software, just to have someone like you take it away from them.

 **Circle Peabody**

We're not taking that much, we're just making a few copies. You could have been a rich man French.

 **Paul**

Ever have kids Mr?

 **Circle Peabody**

None that I know of.

 **Paul**

I would have been a rich man if I never had a dime.

 **Powel**

Awe, how touching. We were actually beginning to like you French, it's a shame.

Paul doesn't reply.

 **Circle Peabody**

You went to the police. About the only thing we can do now is let all these angry truck drivers take revenge.

 **36 EXT: Circle Headquarters – Night**

A police raid is taking place. The Circle organization gets taken down.

 **51 ext: old Truck temninal – parking lot - Night**

 **Circle Peabody**

 _ **Turns to Tony…**_

…Tony, most of these men are probably out of a job now. Probably have the police after them. What would you like to do with these people?

 **Circle Tony**

Yeah, what are we gonna do with you French?

 _ **Turns to the other Circle members and calls out…**_

…How bout it boys (and a few women), what do you want to do with these people? You're out of a job because of them!

Circle people jeer!

 **Circle Peabody**

Well Mr. French, it sound like these people want blood. Shall we let them have it Mr. Powell?

 **Circle Powell**

Yes Mr. Peabody, I think this will be fun to watch.

Suddenly a voice from a different place calls out. (It's Steve)

 **Steve (O.C.)**

Wait a minute, wait a minute!

 **EXT: detective – still hiding**

Looks to see who it is.

 **51 EXT: (POV) men from Paul's company**

I don't think the odds are even here!

Steve and friends advance together.

 **Circle Peabody**

 _ **Frustrated…**_

…Who the hell are you?

 **Steve**

We're the TTT Company, we all work with Paul French. You fight him, you fight us.

TTT men jeer.

Peabody tries to say something but Steve's not waiting, he leads the charge. The brawl is on!

 **52 Fight Scene.**

TTT and Circle Union clash in battle! The next scenes are of different skirmishes. Paul and Circle guys, Lynn and the two Circle martial arts guys, etc. Paul's friend Dan faces off with the Human Forklift, Pete.

 **Dan**

First String, Pittsburg University Line backer.

 **Circle Pete**

Whatever!

Peabody and Powell stand off to the side and watch. Eventually the fight begins to lean towards the TTT gang. Circle employees are dropping off fast. Dan finishes off Pete, not easily but he finally bests him. Circle Tony stands off to the side, he pulls a gun and points it at Paul's head. Everyone stops…

 **End Fight Scene.**

 **Circle Peabody**

…Mr. Powel, how about a wager?

 **Circle Powell**

You know how I love to gamble, what's the bet?

 **Circle Peabody**

I'll bet you that French can't beat that Chow fella. Say, Ten Thousand on Chow?

 **Circle Powell**

Chow to win, you are on! Should we offer them something?

 **Detective**

 _ **Comes out of no-where, gun pulled…**_

…How about if French wins everyone goes to jail tonight?

 **Circle Peabody**

 _ **Obviously disappointed at the entrance of his old adversary…**_

…And if he doesn't Detective Larooso?

 **Detective**

I give you guys one day to run before I turn States evidence.

They really don't have much of a choice. Peabody and Powell both nod in agreement.

 **Detective**

Good.

Peabody makes his way over to Chow. Paul and Chow are about to face off anyway. Peabody calls a beaten Tony over to assist. He whispers to Tony what he wants. The detective still has his gun trained on Tony. Tony puts the gun away.

Tony walks back over to Paul and Chow.

 **Circle Tony**

 _ **Out of breath and bleeding…**_

…Listen you two, the big bosses want a wager.

Paul still doesn't understand what's going on with the detective yet.

 **Paul**

 _ **Standing his ground…**_

Wha… What wager, how about we finish you off and end this thing right here?

 **Circle Tony**

You and Chow face off or someone gets shot in the head.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

He cannot win, you know that. It should be me!

Tony looks at Peabody. Peabody nods negative.

 **Circle Tony**

French and Chow!

 **Paul**

If I win?

 **Circle Tony**

You and your friends go free and Circle goes away.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

And if he looses?

 **Circle Tony**

Circle goes away anyway cause French will be dead!

 **Paul**

To the Death!

 **Circle Peabody**

 _ **Walks up…**_

…You have no choice Mr. French.

Paul still unaware of the Detectives presence.

 **Paul**

What about that guy standing next to your friend with the gun pointed at him?

 **Circle Tony**

You get to live French, that's all you need to know.

 **Paul**

 _ **To the Detective…**_

…Can't you just… arrest everyone, I'd like to go home.

 **Detective**

 _ **Leans against Paul and whispers to him…**_

…The police are on their way but we need to stall, I can't arrest all of them, get my meaning?

 **Paul**

I think so but what if he kills me?

 **Detective**

It'll never get that far, even if you're losing, we just need a few minutes.

 **Paul**

I guess we don't have much of a choice.

Paul rejoins his little posy.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Quietly**_

Paul, you must not fight this man!

 **Paul**

 _ **Quietly**_

The police are on their way. We just need to stall. Besides everyone has had enough, we need to end this.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

To end you, you mean. You've had enough too!

 **Paul**

Nope, if I can hold out til the police get here we can end this whole thing.

Lynn looks down but then relents.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Remember Paul, you are older and wiser than this man. Karate and Kung Fu against Kung Fu only.

 **Paul**

And…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Your legs are probably stronger than his arms. Stay away from his hands.

 **Paul**

Well there's some good advice.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **As Paul is walking away, she walks with him…**_

…Remember, you have great honor, he has none. Use your love for your children, for me and your heart, and you could beat him. Let his youth, disgrace and dishonor be his undoing.

 **Paul**

 _ **She stops, Paul keeps walking…**_

…You're right! For you and for the kids!

She runs up to him one last time before the fight and kisses him…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

…I love you Paul French!

 **Paul**

I love you too Lynn Sue. And by the way…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes?

 **Paul**

This guys is probably going to spread me all over this parking lot, so when it's over, pick up my arms and legs and bury them with my head.

She gives him a funny look.

 **Circle Tony**

Ok Fella's make it a fair fight!

Chow smiles a snare.

Go to it!

Dan tries to stop it. Pete holds him back and consoles him.

 **Circle Pete**

 _ **To Dan**_

This guy Chow, he's a chump, give your friend some room, he could win.

Dan looks at Pete.

Let em do this. If it gets bad, you and I can stop it.

 **53 Fight Scene.**

Chow and Paul begin to fight. At first Chow is beating him bad.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Yells out…**_

…Paul, use your legs, use your legs!

 **CIRCLE CHOW**

 _ **To Paul…**_

…That's not going to help you.

Paul gets back up. They face off again but this time Chow only gets a couple of shots before Paul lands a couple of deadly blows with his feet. Chow falls hard.

Paul catches his breath. Chow gets up. They face off again but now Paul is blocking and soon lands another thunderous blow with his feet knocking Chow hard to the ground.

They both catch their breath. They charge each other. They get locked together.

 **Circle Chow**

You are old and stupid and I'm going to kill you!

Paul has hold of Chows hand, he's older and stronger than Chow and bends Chow's hand back.

 **Paul**

Your right about one thing, I'm older!

Chow goes down in pain. Paul has Chow on his knees. Paul gives him two knock out blows with his feet while still holding his hand. Chow is knocked silly and is losing ground. He gets up disoriented and charges Paul again.

Paul is tired but ready. Chow goes down again. He gets up and charges Paul again. Paul catches him. A few moves and Chow goes down for what looks like the last time.

 **End Fight Scene**

His back is literally broken, he tries to get up but his brother stops him.

 **CIRCLE CHOW'S BROTHER**

Stop Brother, you have lost! You must accept defeat or die.

 **Circle Chow**

Then I die!

 **Circle Chow's Brother**

No my brother, not tonight. There will be a time to die but not tonight.

Chow's brother looks at Paul, who is exhausted almost to the point of falling. He hears their conversation.

You have much honor, I can see it in you.

 **Paul**

Thanks!

 **Circle Chow's Brother**

 _ **Looks up at Tony…**_

…This war is over!

Everyone, TTT and Circle alike are relieved.

 **Circle Tony**

 _ **To Chows brother…**_

…What, you wimp!

 **Circle Chows brother**

I was fighting, that chick over there was kicking my ass! Where the hell were you?

 **Circle Peabody**

 _ **Pulls a gun**_

No! Finish it!

 **Circle Pete**

 _ **Get's in front of Peabody…**_

…No! It's over. No more!

Tony tries to intervene. Pete knocks Tony out and yells out…

I said it's over!

 **All**

All cheer!

 **Detective**

 _ **Points his pistol at Peabody and Powell**_

That's right, it's over.

Police begin arriving and arresting people.

The Detective (Daniel) looks at Paul…

You did good French, very good!

 **Paul**

 _ **Now in Lynn's arms…**_

…Thanks detective.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Looks at Daniel…**_

…What did you say your name was?

 **Detective**

Larusso, Detective Daniel Larusso.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

 _ **Looks at him and steps closer. She looks in his eyes…**_

…Have you ever been to Okinawa?

 **Detective**

Yes, I went there with my Karate teacher. Why, why would you ask me that?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

I am Lynn Sue.

 **Detective**

Lynn Sue?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Lynn Sue… Miyagi.

 **Detective**

Oh my Gosh. Mr. Miyagi was like a father to me.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

He was my father. Do you remember a bad storm that hit our vil

lage in Okinawa?

 **Detective**

Yes.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Do you remember rescuing a girl trapped in the bell tower?

 **Detective**

Yes, I rescued that little girl.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

It was I that you rescued. I am Lynn Sue Miyagi, your teacher's daughter.

 **Detective**

Well I'll be damned. You know, he told me his wife died during child birth but he never said anything about the baby… I assumed…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

…My father kept me a secret because of…

 **Detective**

…Soto…

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Yes.

 **Detective**

I heard that Soto became a great man.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Thanks to you and my father.

 **Detective**

Ah, we didn't do much.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

You changed my village forever.

 **Detective**

I loved your father.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

My father spoke of you often in letters to me and Yuki. He said you had great honor.

 **Detective**

He said that? You know, I watched you out there tonight. If your father didn't teach you, Soto must have.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Soto taught all of the children in my village.

 **Paul**

Hey, hey, I'm not dead after all, you gonna marry him or me?

 **Detective**

Oh, sorry French.

Double-take.

Hey you guys an item?

 **Paul**

 _ **Paul and Lynn Sue hug**_

Yep, we're getting hitched!

 **Detective**

Fantastic, when's the wedding?

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Don't know yet.

 **Detective**

You guys send me an invite ok?

 **Paul**

You'll be the guest of honor…

 _ **Pause…**_

…No pun intended.

They laugh.

So detective, what ya gonna do now?

 **Detective**

First, turn states evidence. Then I'm gonna shut down Circle all over the rest of the country.

 **Paul**

That's good, that's really good.

Others gather around them.

 **Joe**

It sure is.

Paul introduces everyone.

 **Detective**

Yep, thanks to you guys turning in that disk, I can close a case that I've been trying to close for about five years now.

 **Dr. Lynn Sue**

Danielsan, you come and visit us.

 **Detective**

Thanks Lynn Sue, I will. Can I bring my wife and kids?

 **Paul**

Hell yes, we got lots of room!

 **54 Fight Scene**

Suddenly Tony, Viny and Guss attack them! Daniel sees it coming and uses Karate to take Guss down. Paul and Lynn Sue take out Viny.

Tony pulls his gun on Paul and Lynn! Pete comes from nowhere and grabs Tony's hand, gun and all. He lifts Tony off the ground. Tony cries out in Pain. Viny just watches.

 **Circle Pete**

That's it Tony! We lose, they win, you're out!

Pete sets Tony down, Tony thinks Pete is letting him go but Pete jerks the gun out of Tony's hand and back hands him again, this time, so hard that his feet leave the ground!

It's over, all Paul's co-workers cheer. Police are still rounding up the bad guys.

 **Detective**

You guys need a ride home?

 **Dan**

No thanks detective, they're with me for the rest of the night. Paul and Lynn Kiss long and hard.

As they're walking away…

 **Joe**

Does this mean I can get my truck back?

 **55 ext: dan's house – from the street - Day**

The next scene is of everyone getting out of Dan's car. Paul's kids run out of the house and hug Paul and Lynn. Diane hugs Dan.

 **zoom out slowly**

Credits begin while the reunion is commencing.

 **THE END**


End file.
